finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV enemy abilities
This is a list of all enemy abilities from Final Fantasy IV Enemy Abilities A } |Restores HP equal to 1/3 of current HP. |Black Knight, Satanite, Draculady, ZeromusEG |- !class="FFIVb"|Alert !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"| |Summons a monster into battle. |Security Eye, Searcher |- |} B } |Inflicts Lightning elemental damage to the party. |Gold Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Lunar Ramuh, Ramuh |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Ice2 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Moderate Ice elemental damage. |Leviathan, Zeromus EG, Golbez, Dark Elf, Mindy, Shiva |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Ice3 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Heavy Ice elemental damage. |Lunar Shiva, Lunar Leviathan, Lunar Asura, Leviathan (DS version) |- !class="FFIVb"|Vampire !class="FFIVb"|Blood Suck !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Minor non-elemental damage and drains HP from target. Also inflicts Sap. |Abyss Worm, Blood Bat, Blood Eye, Cave Bat, Succubus, Vampire Bat, Vampiress, Baigan's Left Arm, Baigan's Right Arm |- |} C } |Summons Bog Toads |Bog Witch |- !class="FFIVb"|Crush !class="FFIVb"|Crash Down !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Demon Wall, Lunar Titan |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Cure3 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Restores major HP. |Deathmask, Lunar Asura, Asura |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Cure4 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Restores extreme HP. |Asura |- !colspan="4" class="FFIVb"| |Inflicts Curse. |Scarmaglione, Dinozombie, Dark Knight, Satanite, Geryon |- |} D } |Used as a counter to Fire elemental attacks. Inflicts Slow to the party. |Scarmiglione (Undead) |- |} E } |Inflicts Confusion. |Lamia, Lamia Queen, Flan Princess, Lamia Matriarch |- |} F G } |Inflicts Confusion. |Calcabrina, Miss Vamp |- |} H } |Removes all bad statuses from party. |Dr. Lugae |- !class="FFIVb"|Fast !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"| |Increases target's speed. |Plague Horror, Lunar Odin, Sorceress |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"|Whisper !class="FFIVb"| |Inflicts Pig on an ally. |Dark Elf, Lil' Murderer |- !colspan="4" class="FFIVb"| |Inflicts Paralyze. |Tiny Mage |- !class="FFIVb"|White !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"| |Heavy Holy elemental damage. |Deathmask |- |} I } |Major non-elemental damage to the party. | |} L M N O P Q R } |Inflicts Gradual Petrify. |Medusa, Gorgon, Barbariccia |- !class="FFIVb"|Reaction !class="FFIVb"|Chain Reaction !class="FFIVb"| !class="FFIVb"| |Destroys all enemies. Response to Lightning elemental attacks. |Dark Grenade |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Wall !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Bounces spell off of target back at enemy party. |Asura, Zeromus EG, Sandy, Baigan, Deathmask |- !class="FFIVb"|Regen !class="FFIVb"| !class="FFIVb"| !class="FFIVb"| |Revives 1 fallen enemy. |Amoeba |- !class="FFIVb"|Remedy !class="FFIVb"|Heal !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Restores HP equal to 1/10 of max HP. |Cagnazzo, Lunarsaurus, Dark Bahamut, Defense Node, Brachioraidos, Lunar Dragon, Lunar Asura |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"|N/A !class="FFIVb"| |Reverses the effects of healing and damaging items and spells. |Dr. Lugae (DS only) |- |} S T W } |Same as the Black Magic spell Tornado, but is more effective. Used as a counter to Holy elemental attacks. |Zeromus, Zeromus EG |- |} Z Gallery File:FFIV Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath File:FFIV Beam.png|Beam File:FFIV Big Bang.PNG|Big Bang File:FFIV Black Fangs.png|Black Fangs File:FFIV Blaster.png|Blaster File:FFIV Blaze.png|Blaze File:FFIV Blitz.png|Blitz File:FFIV Cold Mist.png|Cold Mist File:FFIV Counter Horn.png|Counter Horn File:CecilVersusDarkside.png|Darkness File:FFIV Dark Breath.png|Dark Breath File:FFIV_EA_Death_GBA.png|Death File:FFIV Digestive Acid.png|Digestive Acid File:FFIV_Drain_EA.png|Drain File:FFIV Earthquake.png|Earthquake File:FFIV Entangle.png|Entangle File:FFIV Explode.png|Explode File:FFIV_EA_Fire_GBA.png|Fire File:FFIV_Fira_EA.png|Fira File:FFIV Fission.png|Fission File:FFIV Flame.png|Flame File:FFIV Flame Thrower.png|Flame Thrower File:FFIV_Freezing_Mist_DS.png|Freezing Mist File:FFIV Glance.png|Glance File:FFIV Glare.png|Glare File:FFIV Globe 199.png|Globe 199 File:FFIV_Heat_Ray.jpg|Heat Ray File:Ice Bind.png|Ice Bind File:FFIV Ice Storm.png|Ice Storm File:FFIV_EA_Jump_GBA.png|Jump File:FFIV Laser.png|Laser File:FFIV Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom File:FFIV Magnetic Radiation.png|Magnetic Radiation File:FFIV Mega Flare.png|Mega Flare File:FFIV Needle.png|Needle File:FFIV Ninth Dimension.png|Ninth Dimension File:FFIV_EA_Osmose_GBA.png|Osmose File:FFIV Panacea.png|Panacea File:FFIV Piercing Laser.png|Piercing Laser File:FFIV Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas File:FFIV Ray.png|Ray File:FFIV Restore.png|Restore File:FFIV Search.png|Search File:FFIV Self-Destruct.png|Self-Destruct File:FFIV Sleeping Gas.png|Sleeping Gas File:Song of Curse.png|Song of Curse File:FFIV_EA_Thunder_GBA.png|Thunder File:FFIV Tidal Wave.png|Tidal Wave File:FFIV_EA_Tornado_GBA.png|Tornado File:FFIV Vampire.png|Vampire File:FFIV Whisper.png|Whisper File:IVZantetsuken.JPG|Zantetsuken Category:Final Fantasy IV